Broken
by Riplie
Summary: Harry has had a rough summer, but Dumbledore refuses to help him or allow him to receive help. Harry need someone to just be there for him, and I bet you can guess who that someone is.
1. Chapter 1

He wouldn't listen, Dumbledore never did. The words still rang in Harry's ears even after four, almost five years. When he had first come to Hogwarts he had been convinced it would be a haven, that he when he told Dumbledore what his situation was, that he would be removed immediately. But Dumbledore hadn't, he didn't even consider it. He told Harry that it was necessary for his well being and Harry had found himself shut out of the prestigious Headmaster's office. He didn't tell Hermione or Ron, he still hadn't, because in the back of his head there was a voice telling him he deserved everything.

It was his fault that he hadn't destroyed Voldemort completely, it was his fault he wasn't strong enough, and so many people had died because of his inability to do anything the way he should have. So as Vernon Dursley's voice tore up the stairs, screaming at Harry to get down, his magic didn't react like it use to, he simply did it. The second Harry reached the bottom of the stairs a fist slammed into his jaw.

"Dirty rat, you've slept in. No wonder your friends don't write to you." he sneered "You're so lazy they don't even want to associate with you."

Harry knew it was true, no letters had reached him over the summer as usual. He guessed that Ron and Hermione had finally realized what a freak he was and abandoned their friendship. So he let himself be dragged upstairs without a second thought, knowing he deserved every second of agony.

His uncle laughed at Harry's lack of response, it was evident he had given up. So Harry allowed himself to be chained up on the wall again, whipped, beaten and starved for a week before he was finally taken down. But the moment of freedom was plagued by the fact that Harry was slammed down on his his bed, clothes ripped off of him. Vernon Dursley forced his eyes open again, before shoving his cock down Harry's throat. The entire time he carved Harry's flesh into a bloody mess. That went on for what seemed like hours to Harry, before he was flipped over, he was slammed into, no preparation, no lube, nothing. Harry unleashed a guttural scream, and he felt more blood pour out of him with every stroke of the knife down his back. His vision dimmed and he gave out, his body vulnerable to anything Vernon Dursley had in mind. After the ordeal Harry's unconscious body was tossed down the stairs and kicked into the cupboard. Rags were thrown over him and the door was closed, leaving Harry to rot.

"Seeev," Draco groaned "I'm tired, let's wait till later till we do the last errand."

"Draco, stop your whining and pull yourself together. We have to check on Harry bloody Potter, Dumbledore's order." Draco grumbled but stopped complaining.

Severus silently agreed with Draco, Dumbledore had sent in reports on Harry's continuous pampering every month, so why did he have to check on him? Maybe Harry had broken a nail at his relatives, what a tragedy that would have been.

When they reached number four, Privet Drive, Draco looked around in confusion, this house looked like an average muggle house, not suitable for servants that Draco expected waited on Harry hand and foot. Severus also noticed something amiss with the house, on one of the upper windows there were bars like the ones you would see in a prison. But that was before the scream.

As they neared the house a scream was unleashed, it came from one of the upper floors, and Severus had a strong intuition it was from the barred window. Draco had never heard a scream such as the one he heard now, it was of pure agony and fear, and it planted a knot of fear in his stomach that not everything was as it appeared with the boy-who-lived.

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my first story so no hate please! I'm a student so I can't promise regular updates, and if I've copied a bit of someone else's story I am SO sorry, I read a lot so most of my ideas come from those. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"God-dammit!" Severus hissed through his clenched jaw, "These wards are impossible!"

He finally got through the last one. Dumbledore must have forgotten he was technically a death eater. The wards were set in place to keep out anyone who had the death-eater brand, and unfortunately Severus did, but Dumbledore knew this, and it didn't explain why it had taken Severus an extra fifteen minutes to get through the wards set up. It was almost as if Dumbledore didn't want him to check on Harry, just a record of it to show to the ministry.

But Severus and Draco had both heard the scream, and Severus sent him upstairs to look while he tore through the lower half of the house. Finally he had finished going through every room, and he was about to go up the stairs to search with Draco, but as he made his way from the kitchen to the stairs he heard a small cry of pain. He froze, listening for it again, it never sounded. Instead, he noticed a small cupboard under the stairs, it had several locks on it. With dread blossoming in his stomach he whispered

"Alohomora."

At first sight, he would have thought there was nothing aside from the pile of rags in the corner. But then it shifted,

"Harry?" he asked and, the boy curled up against the edge of the cupboard

"Don't, please" his voice came out in one anguished breath

"Harry, I have to pick you up," he slid his arms under the boy, Harry gave a bit of a struggle, but that seemed to be too much for his body, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Severus called for Draco to meet him outside, when he came out of the door to meet Severus he didn't even notice Harry for a few seconds.

"Is that-?" he began and Severus nodded, cutting him off. He had sent his patronus to Dumbledore, the doe would return any minute with him, and Dumbledore would heal Harry with a quick wave of his wand. But when his patronus returned that was not the case at all. Dumbledore apparated next to Severus, scaring Draco to his wit's end.

"Severus!" he hissed, and he was given a look of confusion. Grudgingly he explained, "Harry can't leave his relative's home until he has come of age, it is the only thing that will protect him Voldemort over his summer vacation."

Severus gaped at the supposedly "wise" man,

"But his relatives are the ones who did this! How is he safer here than at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore looked knowingly at him,

"Ah, but you don't know it was his relatives, it could have been a scuffle with the neighborhood boys, and Death Eaters have found ways into Hogwarts, so that isn't an option. Now, I command you to put that boy where you found him."

Severus shook his head, all Dumbledore aimed to do was preserve the Golden Boy, not the one underneath.

"Now, you know what power I hold against you." he seethed, and Severus gave in, if Dumbledore alerted Voldemort of his being a spy, that was the end of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "I will erase your memory promptly, but it will take about an hour to complete, as I will be filling in the empty spot as well, so do you need to use the toilet before we begin?"

Draco hesitated, not knowing what to do, but then nodded.

"Very well, go use the toilet, Severus, go make sure he doesn't try anything funny." Severus nodded, heading back inside, but really he was looking around the house for anything more evidence if he had to prove his case, not paying an ounce of attention to Draco.

Unaware to anyone there, since both Severus and Dumbledore assumed Draco was a heartless Slytherin who hated every bone in Harry Potter's body. But he did feel sympathy towards the younger boy, and he knew Severus had his life in Voldemort's hands at the moment, so it was his responsibility to do something. So he went to Harry's room upstairs, although it was more like a jail cell, with one bed, a dresser, and a bucket in the corner.

He took some of the blood on the concrete floor and grabbed a piece of parchment from Harry's Hogwarts trunk in the corner and wrote Harry's name in all capitals, in blood, on it. He then rolled it up and tied it to Harry's owl, sending it off to the only boys in Hogwarts Draco was sure could rescue Harry, and the only boys he was sure Harry could trust. Fred & George Weasley.

When he was done "going to the toilet", he returned, Dumbledore immediately sat him down and began clearing his memory, though not before a strict warning to Severus not to mention anything about this occurrence to Draco, one sentence even suggesting what had happened that night, could cause someone with a mind so strong, such as Draco, to remember.

Harry was returned to his cupboard, but unknown to anyone, the next morning his cousin Dudley came to check on him, worried that Harry had been missing late the other night. Harry hadn't seen Dudley before the previous summer, and he was drastically changed. He had lost the whale appearance, instead, he was well… ripped. He had also lost the attitude, and had realized that Harry was a human being, and so he did what he did after every one of Harry's abuse sessions. He picked him up, checked his pulse, then brought him to the bathroom to clean his wounds, something he would never admit to, as long as he lived.

* * *

Hi again! Yep, I know the update was quick but it was a 3 day weekend, so aside from hiking my dogs this was probably the most entertaining thing I could do. Riplie


	3. Chapter 3

Fred gripped the side of his bed, waiting for something to happen. George grinned as the transformation began. They were testing a new product they hoped to use in their shop, Tempus Animals. It was like an animagus, but only lasted for ten minutes. There was also a simple spell to reverse it. They had wanted to make it last half and hour, but Ministry restrictions held them back, and they were already teetering on the edge of breaking those. Finally Fred's transformation was complete, a wolf stared back at George, jumping onto the bed before stretching out to up the entirety of his twin's bed.

Just as Fred transformed back, an owl flew through their open window. Looking at it, George frowned, knowing something wasn't right. It was the type of owl you could call in emergency, a 911 of the wizarding world. Dread blossoming in his gut, Fred went to the window, dropping a few knuts into the owl's sack before taking the paper out from it's outstretched leg. Fred uncurled it, sucking a breath in as he read it. Written in blood, in all capitals, was the name HARRY. George crept over and looked at it. Murmuring, "arida substantia" he bit his lip as digits in black appeared. It had been almost ten minutes since the blood had been drawn. George looked at Fred, who nodded. As quietly as possible both crept downstairs.

Five minutes later a soft tapping could be heard on Harry's barred window, it substantially got louder.

"Harry!" Fred shouted, rattling the bars

"Shh!" George scolded, "He's not-" he stopped peering into the room, "Shit." Harry's crumpled figure was in the corner. They couldn't see much but the stench of blood and… other things hit them dead on. Whispering a quiet spell the bars on Harry's window fell into the bushes below. Silently George climbed through the window, first retrieving Harry's hogwarts trunk, broom, and the items they knew were hidden under a plank. Then to rescue Harry. George crept to the small figure's side, and in seeing his nakedness, took of his muggle sweatshirt and wrapped it around him, grimacing at how small he was compared to it. He gently picked Harry up and handed him to Fred in the car before hoisting himself up and into it himself. He cradled the small boy in his arms, and without any question Fred turned the speed up to the highest setting and set the location to 's.

Within seconds they had reached St. Mungo's. Running in, George wrapped the sweatshirt a bit tighter over hit younger brother's best friend, his second little brother. They quickly explained their situation to the medi-witch at the front desk, who wrote something down before they were whisked away by another nurse. Harry was put into soft flannel hospital pajamas. The second before the witch began to heal him, Dumbledore apparated with a crack, he had come as soon as Harry's name was entered in the system of 's.

"Don't." he fixed the medi-witch with an icy stare. "We cannot use spells on him."

"Wha-" Both Fred and George began to shout, but were cut off

"Harry had been protected by living at his relatives, the blood of his mother, these healing spells reverse time in a peculiar way, which would remove the protection for the remaining year before he comes of age." and with that he took Harry roughly into his arms, grabbed Fred and George by the back of their shirts and apparated to the Hogwarts hospital wing. Calling for Madam Pomfrey, he allowed Fred to lay Harry down in his favorite bed, the one that allowed a view of both the lake and the quidditch pitch. Dumbledore spoke quickly and quietly to Pomfrey who immediately protested, loud enough for George to hear without extendable ears.

"No! I refuse!" she cried "He will be in so much pain, I haven't even scanned him and I can see how much pain he is in! Your healing strategy will leave the permanent scarring there, and that accompanied with the emotion scarring may be too much for him to handle."

"Pomfrey, he will be safer this way trust me, use the spell you know do not reverse the time at his relatives, that is all you can do."

Grumbling she complied, pulling curtains around Harry, shooing everyone away. Performing a body scan she winced. Harry had most of his ribs broken, plus many other bones. Some of them had been broken for many year, which had her wondering how many bones she really healed when Harry broke his wrist in Quidditch a few years back. There were bruises covering his entire body, yellow, black, blue, purple, you name it. He had also been raped, it was obvious that it had been going on for years, possibly since he was around six. There was so much more than that but she began with the basics.

She gave him a modified skele-grow which would heal his broken bones about 90-100% but he would still be in pain, but a whole lot less than before. She applied salve that would work for the bruises that were inflicted within the past few weeks but the others required at stronger salve she was forbidden to use by order of Dumbledore. She performed a few safe spells, potions, and a few salves. But she was unable to touch his… rear. He whimpered every time she got close, and she did a deeper cam. There were a few, toys inside him, but Harry's magic was creating a shield that she tested. Only his close friends and him would be able to be able to pass. But the former option was not a purposeful choice, his magic was trying to close it off, but he was too weak.

Without wasting anytime she pulled the twins through the curtains, explaining her dilemma. George volunteered to do it. She stepped out, and several minutes later so did the twins, grimacing. They handed her two large items. She looked at them, performing a quick scourgify to rid of the blood, and other liquids. The item were beads, they were humongous, she couldn't imagine how they would fit into him. When she was done with the rest of the healing, she summoned Dumbledore, asking how they should proceed.

"The students will arrive in approximately one week. He will be apparated to the train station to ride the train as usual. You had better be done with the healing that you can do by then." Paling, she nodded sending Fred and George with a summary of his injuries and an oath of secrecy.

* * *

I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update. School has been crazy! Thanks for patience. Riplie


	4. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN UPDATE

Just in advance, I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I lost a bit of my inspiration. I do have inspiration for a new story, similar to this one, but this will be put on hold until a few exams are done or I get inspiration. But I will give another update on what will happen by July. 


End file.
